


Bad Timing

by ninaneversay



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaneversay/pseuds/ninaneversay
Summary: 一个糕被抓包的小故事
Relationships: K佐
Kudos: 7





	Bad Timing

倒是没出门，怕左元杰看他微信步数以为他又花天酒地去了，高天佐直接翻好友列表问了个认识，以前也在一起玩过几次的姑娘，在干嘛呢，对面回了三个字加个心，想你呢❤️。  
这还有啥好说的，高天佐收拾了一下家里，冲了个澡，换了新床单，搞了点酒，准备个浪漫小氛围。路上接女孩语音，真还挺好听，说手机快没电，一会儿去小区门口接我上去呗。  
高天佐想了想行，正好家里也没套了，顺便买了，站那儿等漂亮姑娘，还问，穿那么高高跟鞋累不累，裙子是不是有点短，要不要佐哥脱了外套遮一下。亲亲密密牵手上楼，夸人家女孩香水好闻，就没闻过那么好闻的，以后买一瓶在家天天喷，越喷越想你。  
本来自己手机也快没电，可不是得紧着人家女孩，一会儿都要躺床上陪自己这个lonely boy度过美妙夜晚了，一根充电线有什么不舍得的。问女孩要不要吃开心果，剥了几个就去摸人家女孩的手，拉过来环着自己脖子，亲亲又弄弄的。看女孩眼睛有点泛红血丝，关切问怎么回事。“刚洗完澡就带隐形，有点磨眼睛。”高天佐亲了下女孩的眼皮，语气带几分心疼，“那么着急干啥啊，我又不是不等你，今天晚上我都陪你。”这话也没多少真心，只要是走个过场，女孩稍稍吃个醋，问，“我不信，我不信你没别的妞。”  
高天佐顺着女孩锁骨往下亲，下一句倒是大实话，“佐哥这屋里，除了安静，就是你。”  
左元杰打了电话没人接，微信也没人回，以为高天佐在家睡觉撸猫修身养性呢，直接打车从机场直接到他楼下，也没管楼下感应门，拿着门禁卡和从高天佐那儿要的钥匙上楼。  
高天佐解完女孩内衣扣，自己也礼尚往来把t恤脱了扔一边。  
女孩看了一眼，没什么暧昧痕迹，亲吻也主动起来，顺着腹肌线往下亲，眼睛水亮亮得往上看着高天佐，打算着揉着胸乳和性器来个煽情接触。  
就被高天佐拉了起来，还挺怜香惜玉的说着，“别了，宝贝，我现在不喜欢玩这个。”  
含着高天佐的耳垂，女孩反问，“那么喜新厌旧啊。”  
把蕾丝内裤拉到女孩脚踝，用手指探了几下腿间，夸着哄着身下姑娘，“谁说的，我还是喜欢漂亮女孩想我想到湿的不行的样子。”  
左元杰开了门，角落里的安静就蹦了出来，尾巴竖着，一副有陌生人在很不安的样子。左元杰看了一眼茶几上的焕紫水晶流沙手机壳，合着不回自己消息玩失踪，在这儿帮姑娘义务充电，数据交换呢？  
高天佐这儿正用着便利店买来的东西和漂亮姑娘身体力行探讨人生哲理，英语语法呢。他妈的左元杰从哪儿冒出来的，刚找了毛毯把女孩的身体七七八八的遮上，就听见左元杰说，“当着妞的面，佐哥我给你留脸。快点完事，打发走。”  
下面的事儿也没有什么兴致，咬着牙硬扛着，让姑娘爽了。就连忙下床找衣服，妈的，要是郑光抓他，都没有现在那么难办。操了。  
姑娘也是懂眼色知道氛围的人，今天没成也不至于当面撕破脸恩断义绝的，万一还有个以后重温旧梦呢。  
在茶几上拿了手机，收拾小拎包准备走人呢，突然听见左元杰喊她，说能不能留个联系方式，以后好多认识一下。  
女孩拿出二维码让左元杰扫，被左元杰问了句，“诶，你能连上家里wifi呢？操，我怎么连不上。”  
“哦，那个中间有个不是1是一小写的L，你再试试，我原来也输入错。”穿着高跟鞋呢，女孩子也没在意，随便说了。  
看他俩聊得不错，高天佐原本是不想出来见人了，可约炮总得有点基本床品吧，去客厅打了个招呼。  
轮到左元杰剥着开心果催他，“你下楼送送人家，帮忙拦个出租车。”  
高天佐就是想跟姑娘坐上出租车跑到天涯海角也没办法啊，他家还在左元杰手里呢，他的表，他的鞋，他的猫。  
操，一失足成千古恨，他现在连电梯都不想做，情愿一层层走上去，能多磨蹭一分钟就他妈多磨蹭一分钟。是，俗话说的话，早死早超生，可是，落在kc手里，是他妈生与死的问题吗？是吗？  
能不能让时光倒流啊，能不能消除记忆啊，能不能现在就跑到鸡鸣寺剃度出家当和尚啊，寺庙都不二十四小时营业怎么普度众生啊，能不能救救一个他一个弱小可怜又无家可归的高天佐啊，操我能不能打电话现在把郑光请出来啊，我怎么就没有录音棚的钥匙啊，我他妈睡沙发我也愿意啊。哦对，我他妈手机没电，手机没电啊！！！  
万念俱灰，腿里灌了铅的高天佐好歹也是站在了家门口，倒是宾至如归，左元杰主动给他开了门。  
“诶，我从你家柜子里找出来好多坚果啥的，你怎么买那么多。”开口这话倒是挺日常。  
“唔，买多了，下了两次单，就没吃完。”主动坐到左元杰身边，等候发落。  
剥了个山核桃仁给高天佐，左元杰问他，“什么时候认识的妹妹啊。”  
高天佐哪里知道左元杰早就把那女孩的朋友圈看了个遍，凡是高天佐点过赞的一个都不放过。  
“刚刚，一时鬼迷心窍，就很意外，也很冲动，更很后悔。”高天佐瞧瞧看着左元杰神色，继续说，“我没有特别主动，就觉得看起来人还不错，她今天说想来家里看看猫。”  
又剥了一堆松仁给高天佐放手心里吃，划出来手机，问他，“这个猫，就三个月前这个照片，是安静吧。”  
是女孩穿着吊带睡裙抱着猫猫的照片，背景环境都被插图打了码，也只能看见猫猫的毛色，配字是“安静陪着你。”高天佐点了个赞，没留言，女孩公开了一条评论说，“朋友家的猫，也超粘我啦啦。”  
左元杰内心笑了一下，高天佐这个没脑子的还算睡了个有脑子会来事儿的妞。  
高天佐真的觉得自己彻底玩完了，他现在根本不知道左元杰什么知道什么不知道，下一句中国话都不知道该怎么说，就只能干巴巴的陈述事实，“可你来了，我就停了。”  
左元杰把想凑到沙发上吃坚果的安静引开，给它的猫粮碗里倒了半个罐头，问，“是吗，那你俩在屋里鼓捣了二十分钟是她在教你学英语吗？”  
高天佐嘟嘟囔囔说了一句，“你愿意这么想就这么想吧。”  
被惹毛了的左元杰比他妈黑着脸的郑光还难伺候，手稍稍在高天佐的脖颈施了点力，感受着血液的流动和怦怦脉搏，“我告诉你高天佐，你的宽大处理，他妈的没了。”  
直接拽到卧室，用脚踹上门不让安静进来，让高天佐把短袖脱了，掐着他的下巴几乎快脱臼，再把衣服折成团塞进去，根本发不出一点声音。  
“我愿意这么想，你他妈明白吗？”  
摁着高天佐往地上跪，砰噔一声膝盖骨磕在地板砖上的声音都吓人，把裤子扯了一半就用手指做扩张。  
又紧又涩，想着高天佐就不至于一个人在南京还找人来操他。  
也是怕出事，拍了拍高天佐的屁股让他待这儿别动，撕了几个安全套蹭了点润滑在手上。  
被堵着嘴，疼都叫不出来，全在眼眶里变成了眼泪，跪趴着被操的姿态顶得又深又屈辱。左元杰根本不管不顾，连高天佐根本没硬起来都不管。  
精液射进去也不解恨，高天佐，你他妈根本没有心。  
左元杰用手指抠挖着刚刚射进去的精液，操开了一些，几个手指加入的也没有那么困难，然后是半个手指把褶皱撑开，制服住高天佐的反抗，一意孤行地又加了拇指，直到手握成拳，慢慢深入，推进，感受着内壁的颤抖和痉挛。  
左元杰的指甲修得很齐，所以不会怕造成什么细碎的伤口伤到高天佐，直到浅浅没入自己的脉搏处纹身。  
高天佐整个人像是溺水，求生无能，被恐惧和未知包围，拼命摇动身体表达抗拒。  
看高天佐是真的知道怕，kc只是又继续了几下，就缓缓抽了出来，把堵住高天佐嘴的衣料拿走，擦了擦手上的湿漉肠液。逃出生天高天佐一直用力呼吸，肋骨全在起伏。  
把高天佐的衣裤扯掉，也不管他情愿不情愿就拉去床上,让高天佐主动上下骑着，左元杰还不满意，拧了拧腿缝间的肉，说，“夹紧点，别那么松。”  
高天佐下半身像被卡车碾过一样，实在不想理会左元杰的话，可左元杰却不想放过他，手又怼到脖子上，问，“怎么了，佐哥哑巴了？我说的没听到？”  
“唔，知道了。”别别扭扭答应，缩紧了疼得火烧火燎的穴肉，老老实实得照着左元杰的意思来，宽大处理没有了，现在是从严从重。  
过了几天，左元杰约那个女孩出来吃饭，说是赔礼道歉，不知道为什么郑光也在。  
找了件香港冰室，吃些粤菜甜品啥的，四个人的座位，郑光和高天佐早早坐了一侧，只剩下左元杰旁边的空位，女孩倒是不见外，跟高天佐左元杰两个人打了招呼，就欢欢喜喜坐了过去，点了自己喜欢的吃的。  
冰淇淋厚多士还没上，女孩抿掉一些嘴上的唇彩，避免在杯壁留下印记而尴尬，留了几口解渴的鸳鸯奶茶，有些困惑的问斜对面的高天佐，你都没给我点赞，你是不是把我删掉了。  
高天佐闪躲着视线接触，说，不是我删的。左元杰听了这话不乐意了，“佐哥这话说的有意思了，谁还能拿你手机逼着你删阿。”  
说，好吧，是我删的。  
郑光来劝，好嘛好嘛，再加回来就算了，好朋友之间吵架很正常的。  
拿出手机又恢复了好友身份，郑光拿公筷给女孩夹了只虾饺，问她，你和TZ怎么认识的啊。  
把嘴里的食物吃完，拿纸巾擦了下嘴角说，啊，我和TZ认识蛮早的，就一个朋友的聚会上认识的。  
郑光本来想再给女孩夹一个被摆摆手拒绝，拿了个猪仔样式的奶黄包，想拍照，KC主动拿了手机，挑了滤镜光线帮着女孩拍了一张。  
看样子还挺满意拍照效果，郑光作势接着问，那你和KC呢，天佐介绍你们认识的？  
奶黄包有些腻了，馅儿有点散，女孩吃了一口放在一边，面对问题，倒是挺坦诚, “算是吧，就有一天，我去tz那儿，然后kc过来了，挺凑巧的。”  
话说到这里，郑光心里也有点数，也明白为什么KC要把自己叫过来，不是等着结账，是让自己找高天佐算账呢。

叹了口气，也不想辩解，对女孩说，好吧，是我删的。  
郑光来劝，好嘛好嘛，再加回来就算了，好朋友之间吵架很正常的。  
拿出手机又恢复了好友身份，郑光拿公筷给女孩夹了只虾饺，问她，你和TZ怎么认识的啊。  
把嘴里的食物吃完，拿纸巾擦了下嘴角说，啊，我和TZ认识蛮早的，就一个朋友的聚会上认识的。  
郑光本来想再给女孩夹一个被摆摆手拒绝，拿了个猪仔样式的奶黄包，想拍照，KC主动拿了手机，挑了滤镜光线帮着女孩拍了一张。  
看样子还挺满意拍照效果，郑光作势接着问，那你和KC呢，天佐介绍你们认识的？  
奶黄包有些腻了，馅儿有点散，女孩吃了一口放在一边，面对问题，倒是挺坦诚, “算是吧，就有一天，我去tz那儿，然后kc过来了，挺凑巧的。”  
话说到这里，郑光心里也有点数，也明白为什么KC要把自己叫过来，不是等着结账，是让自己找高天佐算账呢。郑光又看了一眼女孩，觉得眼生又觉得在哪里见过，试探性问，“星瑞承办的夏一德是你的？”  
女孩放下筷子，接着说，“是我的姑父，哦对，我认识tz就是在姑父的聚会上。”  
知道了些来龙去脉，郑光明白了眼前的女孩怎么悄无声息的和高天佐在各种意义上认识了那么久，搞得KC都不知道，知道了还那么生气。有自己的生活圈子，一般在澳门上学生活，只有长点的假期和偶尔几天回南京 ，谁看了不说这真他妈是个暗渡陈仓的好手段。  
郑光笑了笑，问她，要加个微信吗，我正好替你姑父多多关照你。  
女孩倒也娇憨说，“好哦，那你别把我朋友圈分享给他看。都是我出去玩啊和朋友在一起的照片，他看了会骂我的。”  
左元杰看着面前女孩的样子，觉得自己当时真是果断机制，把这个炸弹先给搜出来了。  
女孩正点着郑光发过来的红包，听着郑光说句，和天佐多多接触好好相处的话。  
又听见左元杰问她，“过几天要去长沙看比赛吗？舞台上有tz也有我啊，我给你留票。”  
想起了什么事情似的，连冰淇淋都不想吃了，女孩有点闷闷不乐说，“不啦。唔。我这周四就要回澳门了国庆才回来呢。我在网上看啦。”又不记仇了，和高天佐说，“我真的很喜欢安静哦，因为我一直两边跑，也没办法养猫猫。”“没事，你回来就去tz家里看，反正安静也黏你。”递给了女孩一张纸巾，让她擦掉手背无意滴落的冰淇淋渍。


End file.
